Transcripts/What Lies Beneath
:Twilight Sparkle: The Tree of Harmony remains one of the most powerful sources of magic known to ponydom. And though it has been at the "root" of magic and friendship from the moment it was planted, its ways are mysterious. Almost as if it has a mind of its own. :Smolder: Mind? scoffs It's a tree. :Twilight Sparkle: A tree that grew a castle. :Silverstream: Was that before or after Discord made chocolate rain? :Cozy Glow: whispers After. :Gallus: I'm never gonna learn pony history! :bell rings :Twilight Sparkle: You can all show me what you've learned on tomorrow's test – "Friendship's Effect on the Course of Equestrian History". :groan :Twilight Sparkle: Remember! Study groups are both fun and effective! :chattering :Sandbar: So, who wants to study together? :Gallus: With other students? This is Equestria! If you want the real scoop, there's only one place to go. Hello, oh maaaaagical Equestrian tree! Can you tell me everything I need to know about friendship? :beat :Sandbar: groans :Young Six: laughing :sounds : :Smolder: The Elements of Harmony grew the Tree? :Sandbar and Ocellus: groan :Ocellus: No! The Pillars grew the Tree. :Sandbar: The Tree grew the Elements, and then the box with six locks. :Ocellus: But our professors found six keys and unlocked the box. :Gallus: I'm so gonna fail. :Silverstream: You guys! Check this out! :Gallus: That's a plumbing diagram on how to fix a sink. :Silverstream: giggles :Sandbar: What does that have to do with Equestrian history? :Silverstream: Nothing. I just can't believe that's how sinks work! Where's Yona? :Yona: snoring :Smolder: laughs Apparently, Yona yaks no love study groups! :Gallus: Shhhh. laughs :Yona: snoring Spider! No! :Young Six: laughing :Cozy Glow: giggles :Sandbar: Hey, Cozy. What are you doing here? :Cozy Glow: I volunteered to help Professor Sparkle organize these books. So, experts on Equestrian history yet? :Gallus: I think I'd be better off studying the plumbing book. This stuff is impossible. :zap : : Oh, come on, Gallus! With good friends and solid study habits, anything is possible! :Gallus: laughs :Smolder: How about you just tell us what's on tomorrow's test, professor? :Rest of Young Six: chatter :zap : : Now, hold on a sec. I can't give y'all a sneak peek. That there wouldn't be honest. :Rest of Young Six: laughing :Cozy Glow: throat Golly, it's so inspiring how relaxed you all are about studying friendship, considering your disadvantage. :Yona: What cute pony mean? :Cozy Glow: Just consider where you all came from. If Sandbar hadn't sacrificed so much of his time to get you up to speed, who knows how behind you'd be? :Sandbar: That's... not what— :Cozy Glow: Ocellus I mean, growing up as a love-starved changeling? Silverstream Or hiding underwater from an evil king all those years? Trusting anycreature must be so hard for you. Gallus And griffons never want to be around anycreature, even other griffons. Smolder And dragons are so fierce compared to us. There must be days you can't wait to get away from all us cute ponies. Yona, imitating Yona "Everypony know yaks think yaks are best!" Making friends with any other creature must seem like a step down. It's just so impressive how you keep trying to understand friendship, even though it isn't in your nature. Oh! I'll let you borrow my notes! It's what friends do. I'll be right back! :Silverstream: We... should... get back to studying. :tapping :echoing tapping :Gallus: Could you stop that clicking?! I'm trying to focus! :Sandbar: Dude! :Gallus: What? We have a test. I don't know every detail about every adventure the professors went on like you do. :Ocellus: That's why we're studying together. :Smolder: Right. To help us "disadvantaged" creatures. :Yona: Yona confused. Why we all upset? :clang! :sounds :Silverstream: I only glanced at that plumbing book, but I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to be here. :Ocellus: What are you doing? :Smolder: Dragon. Strange magical cave. What do you think I'm doing? :Ocellus: grunts :Sandbar: whinny :sounds :Silverstream: Did we know this was down here? :Sandbar: I don't think anypony knows this is down here. :echoing :Illusion Twilight Sparkle: stilted Welcome. :Sandbar: Headmare Twilight? Where are we? :Illusion Twilight Sparkle: stilted Where you need to be. :Yona: Uh, Yona confused. :Illusion Twilight Sparkle: stilted It is as I feared. You are not one. What has happened? :Ocellus: We were studying friendship's effect on history, but then... :Gallus: Since friendship just isn't in our nature, what's the point? :Illusion Twilight Sparkle: stilted You do not believe friendship is in your nature? That is NOT acceptable! :whistling :Silverstream: Our headmare is glowing, you guys. What is going on?! :Ocellus: We should probably get back to studying for the test. :stops :Illusion Twilight Sparkle: A test. Yes. By sunrise, this door will be closed. Finish the test before then, and you may go. Fail the test, and here you will stay. :zaps :Sandbar: Huh? :Gallus: Huh? :Smolder: Huh? :Yona: shudders :rushing :Silverstream: Ooh! :splash :Silverstream: Mount Aris? Headmare Twilight sent me home? Wait. Am I suspended? Hello? Anygriff here? Hmm. They must be topside. :growling :Silverstream: Huh? screams :zap :splash :Silverstream: screams :sounds :Silverstream: The Storm King?! He's back?! :Gallus: Big room. No exits. Big deal. :shing! :sounds :Gallus: Not cool! hyperventilates :Yona: Nothing for yaks to be afraid of. Just empty cave. Nothing in here can hurt— :skittering :Yona: ...Yona. :chittering :Smolder: Ugh. Things like this just don't happen in the Dragon Lands. Huh? :Stepford Pony 1: ...And I told her she was the cutest pony of all ponies! :Stepford Pony 2: Smolder Ohhh! Aren't you just the most adorable thing? Come join us. :beat :Smolder: No. On so many levels. No. :screech! :Smolder: Huh? :Stepford Pony 1: Come sit by me, and let's compliment each other! :Smolder: groans :Ocellus: gasps Why do you look like that? :Changeling 1: What do you mean? We all look the same. :Ocellus: Not me. :Changeling 2: Of course not you... your Majesty. We'll go drain the love from those pathetic ponies in Ponyville just as you ordered. : : gasps Nooooo! :Illusion Rarity: Oh! Thank heavens we found you! :Illusion Rainbow Dash: There's an emergency! And we need you, Sandbar! :Sandbar: gasps My first friendship adventure! Yes! Count me in! Oh, I've been waiting for this— Wait! The others! :Illusion Rainbow Dash: We don't need them! We need you! Come on! :shing! :sounds :Gallus: Aah! Come on, Gallus. Get it together. Deep breaths. and exhaling Ah... Ahh... Achoo! :shing! :Gallus: whimpering Okay. If this is a test, there's got to be a way out. It's just a puzzle... that will squash you if you don't figure it out. :shing! :sounds :Gallus: laughs No pressure. exhales :shing! :sounds :shing! :sounds :shing! :Gallus: Oops. :sounds :shing! :sounds :Gallus: panting :shing! :sounds :Gallus: Hah! grunting :shing! :sounds :thud :Smolder: groans Look. I have to get out of here and find my friends. So just tell me what I have to do to pass this test. I'm not afraid of anything. :Stepford Pony 2: Um, I dunno. Seems like she's afraid to be cute and adorable, doesn't it? :Stepford Pony 1: Or maybe she's just afraid to admit she likes being cute and adorable. :Stepford Pony 2: Mm-hmm! :Smolder: Just this once. throat, cute voice May I have some tea, please? :Stepford Pony 1: Aw, but you can't have tea if you aren't dressed for it. :Smolder: Okay. But let's keep this between us. :Smolder: giggles :Yona: panting :chittering :Yona: Huh? grunting, screams :thud! :Yona: panting, screams, whimpers Yona need help! Where Yona's friends when Yona need them?! screams :chitters :Yona: Huh? :chitters :Yona: Yona... no mean to scream. Yona love making friends. Spiders friends? :chitters :Yona: Wait. What little spider say? :sounds :Smolder: What happened to you? :Gallus: What happened to you? :Smolder: You never saw any of that. Got it? :sounds :Gallus: Maybe the others got out already and we're the last ones? :Smolder: sarcastic Yeah, that totally seems like something they would do. :Gallus: groans Any other dragon or griffon would save themselves and get out of this crazy cave. :Smolder: Guess we aren't just any dragon or griffon anymore. :Gallus: Guess not. You go that way. I'll check over there. :Sandbar: Wait. I really should find my friends. :Illusion Rarity: Darling, it was so generous of you to take the time to teach those other creatures about friendship. :Illusion Rainbow Dash: But if you're going to join us and do something that really makes a difference, we need to know where your loyalty lies. :Illusion Rarity: You do want to impress us, don't you, Sandbar? : : crying :Smolder: Huh? Ocellus? : : Go away. :Smolder: We're still in those weird caves beneath the school. We've gotta get out of here. gasps Chrysalis! Where's Ocellus?! : : It's me! I'm hideous! crying :Gallus: Hello?! :bubbling :Gallus: Where are—? Whoa! :splash! :Silverstream: Shhhh! The Storm King will hear you! :Gallus: The Storm King? He was defeated. We're still under the school. This is all just some crazy test. :sounds :Gallus: Okay, that's horrifying. :Silverstream: I can't find any Hippogriffs or seaponies. They must all be captured! Gallus! Get back down here! :continues :Gallus: It's not real. :Silverstream: Yes, it is! He's back, and I'm never gonna see another sunset or fly through a cloud bank or study plumbing! He's gonna take away everything I love! I'm gonna be trapped down here forever! :Gallus: I'm afraid of being trapped, too! I'm scared of small spaces. :Silverstream: Really? :Gallus: Yeah. And I was stuck in a room that kept shrinking. But I realized I had to face my fear, and I found the way out. This is your test. He isn't really here. :sounds :Silverstream: But what if he is? :Gallus: Then tell him exactly what you think of him. :zap :Silverstream: Uh, hey! Storm King! You're nothing but a big, old bully with a silly name and a goofy crown! You thought you could scare us into doing whatever you wanted! But we learned that together, we're stronger than you! And now that we're rid of you, we're gonna soar through the sky and go on adventures and never give you another thought ever! stomps :toppling :Silverstream: Ha-ha! I did it! I told him! :Gallus: Okay. Heh. Hug time later. W-We still have to get back to the library. :Smolder: You're a changeling. Just change back. : : I can't. :zap : : Maybe my past was so horrible, it's still inside me just waiting to come out again. :Smolder: That's ridiculous. That's not who you are anymore. You've changed. : : Maybe we can't really change that much. :Smolder: muffled I like cute, silly stuff. : : I'm sorry, what? :Smolder: I like cute, silly stuff! But ever since school started, I've realized that sometimes I kinda don't mind cute stuff. : : laughs :Smolder: If a dragon like me can admit she likes tea parties, that's proof we can change. I was gonna invite you to a top-secret tea party with me, but if you want to stay down here... : : Oh! No! I want to come! :zap :Smolder: I thought that might work. Come on, let's go! :Silverstream: Where's Yona and Sandbar? :Gallus: The way out is closing! :Smolder: We aren't leaving without them! :chittering :Yona: Yona find you guys! :Rest of Young Six: screams :Silverstream: Hey, Yona. Who's your... spider army? :Yona: Yona always scared of spiders. But then Yona meet Spindle. :Spindle: chitters :Yona: Yona realize no reason to be afraid. Spiders and yak friends! So Yona ask new friends to help finding old friends! :Gallus: Do you think your new friends can help us find Sandbar? :Spindle: chitters :Smolder: Of all the strange things that have happened tonight, that's the strangest, right? :Sandbar: Okay, enough! I'm not going anywhere without my friends! :Illusion Rainbow Dash: So you don't care about anypony but your friends? Are you really that selfish? :Illusion Rarity: Honestly, you really are such a disappointment. :Sandbar: I've always looked up to you. You would never turn your back on each other, and that's what makes you strong. Now I have a group of friends that I think is every bit as amazing as yours. If I have to give up on them to make you proud, then you aren't the ponies I thought you were. I don't care if I disappoint you. You disappoint me. :shimmer! :Silverstream: Did you just tell our professors you were disappointed in them? :Sandbar: Something tells me those weren't actually our professors. Besides, they tried to get between me and my friends. :Smolder: That's all very sweet. Now, can we please get out of here?! :sounds :Sandbar: grunting You! You're not Headmare Twilight, are you? :Ocellus: gasps You're the Tree of Harmony! :Silverstream: The Tree of Harmony turned into a sparkly version of our headmare to talk to us? Did I miss a chapter in class? : : Like all living things, I change as I grow. As I have grown, so have my abilities. :Gallus: I'm a bit rusty on pony history. But since when does the Tree of Harmony trap creatures in a cave with their biggest fears?! : : You chose what you saw in my roots, not me. :Sandbar: gasps Our friendship got us past our fears! : : You were more concerned with each other's well-being than your own. You were strong when your friends were weak. You let each other in and showed that you would be there for each other, no matter what. Friendship is in your nature. :shimmer! :sounds :Gallus: W-We just learned a friendship lesson from a tree, didn't we? :Cozy Glow: You're all right! I came back with my notes and saw this and didn't know what to think! :Silverstream: We're better than all right! We just got tested by the Tree of Harmony! And we totally passed! :Cozy Glow: The Tree of Harmony? Here? :Silverstream: Yeah! Well, below here. Under the school! We found this and went down and met the Tree, and Gallus was all, Gallus "Friendship is not in our nature." And the Tree was like, "Whaaaaat?!" And it tested us! :Smolder: Long story short, friendship is in our nature. The Tree said so. :Ocellus: I guess we should tell somepony there's a giant magical hole in the library. :clang! :Ocellus: Or not. :Sandbar: We have to tell our professors about this! They won't believe that—! :Cozy Glow: You can't! :Yona: Why no? :Cozy Glow: Because... it's my fault. You were all getting along so well, and I felt left out. I was jealous. And it upset you so much, the Tree of Harmony had to test you. gasps Oh! I'm gonna get expelled for sure! crying Please don't tell anypony about this! Especially the professors! Please, please, please—! :Smolder: Okay! yawns I'm actually too tired to do anything right now. :Sandbar: Yeah, but we can't go to sleep. We'll miss the test. :Gallus: yawns The test! I almost forgot! :Ocellus: yawns We're all gonna fail. :Silverstream and Yona: snoring :Cozy Glow: What if I tell Professor Sparkle I needed help organizing these books, and you were all kind enough to pitch in? I'll get you an extension! :Sandbar: yawns Thanks, Cozy. That's nice of you. :Cozy Glow: I'm just so sorry I caused all of this. You're such good friends. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. :Silverstream: sleepily Mmm... No problem... Friendship is... snoring :Cozy Glow: You get some rest. Don't give any of this another thought. Just let Cozy take care of everything. :music :credits